Patrick Fitzgerald
|} Patrick Fitzgerald is a supporting character in The Amazing World of Gumball. He is the father figure of the Fitzgeralds. Unlike Nicole, he did not approve of Gumball and Penny's relationship at first, until "The Shell". Appearance Patrick Fitzgerald greatly resembles his daughter, Penny, the only difference being that he is much larger and bulkier with more masculine features than his daughter, with large moose antlers. He also wears brown sandals with socks. Unlike Penny, we have not seen Patrick without his shell, though it can be implied he looks similar to his daughter. Personality Patrick Fitzgerald is very protective of his family, especially Penny, and has a very serious demeanor. In "The Shell", the reasoning for his over-protectiveness is revealed to be due to the family's shape shifting abilities. He believed that the world would perceive them as monsters without their shells. He correctly predicted that Penny was too unstable - she ended up going on a shape shifting rampage throughout the town, changing into a progressively more monstrous form every time someone called her a monster. He perceives Gumball to be a troublemaker when he first meets him, but after he saves Penny, he welcomes him, although he does still regularly find a reason to want to keep Gumball away from his daughter. He owns and works at his own construction company, named Fitzgerald Co. Limited. He appears to be a very fit person, as he is seen jogging in two episodes, and is also able to break Gumball's ukulele in "The Knights". Episode Appearances Season 1Edit * "The DVD": He appears in the pool in his backyard with Penny's Sister during the chase sequence. * "The Gi": He appears as his younger self in Nicole's flashback. * "The Date": He appears at Mr. Cuddles funeral. This is his first speaking role. Season 2Edit * "The Knights": He strictly declines to both Tobias' and Gumball's advances towards Penny. * "Christmas": He appears with his family in the Christmas is Cancelled number. * "The Watch": He appears jogging while Marvin gets chased. * "The Bumpkin": He appears near his swimming pool when office equipment falls into his pool. * "The Authority": He's one of the drivers involved in a pile-up. * "The Pony": He's driving his car and almost hits Gumball and Darwin's DVD. * "The Tag": He briefly appears driving his car when the trash can is repeatedly ran over. * "The Limit": He is one of the shoppers at Elmore Shopping. * "The Internet": He is one of the drivers involved in a massive pile-up. * "The World": He and his family are gathered around a campfire in a forest. * "The Finale": He's fighting Richard in his backyard, and is seen in the angry crowd of Elmore Citizens attacking the Wattersons during the end of the episode. Season 3Edit * "The Kids": He intimidates Gumball on the phone because of the latter's fluctuating voice. Later he shows up with Penny in his car. * "The Name": In Gumball's subconscious. * "The Law": Appears driving his car when Doughnut Sheriff is on a driving rampage. He later reappears jogging through Elmore Park. * "The Shell": He tries to prevent Penny from seeing Gumball in fear of her revealing her true self. Later, he is seen watching Gumball and Penny kiss with approval. * "The Bros":He is seen along with the rest of his family (excluding Penny) watching his house burn down. * "The Butterfly": He is seen in line. before Harold pushes him forward and accidently knocks Sarah over. * "The Oracle": He is seen in the Elmore Mall at the dad bench. * "The Spoiler": He is eavesdropping on Gumball's and Penny's phone conversation. Season 4Edit * "The Nemesis": He is seen mowing his lawn. Category:Formerly Characters Category:Heroes Category:Mutants Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Deceased Category:Cured Mutants